<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waiting to start the fire? by duty-dance (gentleman_bastard), WTF Promare 2021 (fandom_Promare)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331366">Waiting to start the fire?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentleman_bastard/pseuds/duty-dance'>duty-dance (gentleman_bastard)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Promare/pseuds/WTF%20Promare%202021'>WTF Promare 2021 (fandom_Promare)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cosplay, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:22:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentleman_bastard/pseuds/duty-dance, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Promare/pseuds/WTF%20Promare%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF Promare 2021 - Level 3 - Челлендж</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Waiting to start the fire?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://imgur.com/3cpyodB">
    
  </a><br/>

<a href="https://imgur.com/tsCwNAO">
    
  </a><br/>
<a href="https://imgur.com/Z1jMr1X">
    
  </a><br/>
<a href="https://imgur.com/D16KgwN">
    
  </a><br/>
<a href="https://imgur.com/qKvxOYP">
    
  </a><br/>
<a href="https://imgur.com/pUzAABB">
    
  </a><br/>
<a href="https://imgur.com/DfZ686k">
    
  </a><br/>
<a href="https://imgur.com/2CEnPvL">
    
  </a><br/>
<a href="https://imgur.com/ENLpSuz"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>